movimientos simples
by natsuki iniue
Summary: es una historia cortita basandome en la llegada de eriol a la vida de sakura espero les guste


disclaimer: yo no gano nada de dinero con esto ni pretendo hacerlo card captor sakura pertenece a las CLAMP yo solo escribo por diversion

Movimientos simples

Sakura y sus locuras pensaba el pequeño ser amarillo de nombre kerberos el juez que debía elegir quién sería el sucesor del mago clow digno para dominar todas las cartas clow y capturarlas aquel peluchito amarillo si quería podía convertirse en un gran león dorado usando la fuerza de las cartas tierra y fuego pues estos representaban su poder original y había otro el juez de la luna el tan temido juez yue su tarea era la más dura de todas poner a prueba el poder de aquel que había capturado todas las cartas hubo dos que se enfrentaron a él li shaoran descendiente de el mago clow su creador y la pequeña sakura quien había capturado la mayoría de cartas por ella misma para salvar a otros le había dolido demasiado a la pequeña pelear con él por ser yukito-san el amigo de su hermano y amor platónico lo logro gracias a la segunda oportunidad dada por clow y se notaba ambos estaban felices con ella a final de cuentas ella se preocupaba y cuidaba tan bien como le era posible de ellos yue seguía siendo yukito a ella le costaba trabajo decirle sus sentimientos la razón por la cual no quería pelear con él entre otras cosas pero agradecía que yue aceptara ser su amigo en vez de ser amo y maestre en la lista de cambios shaoran ya no le odiaba es más se ponía de lo más nervioso alrededor de ella sin embargo sakura le restaba importancia la maestra kaho se había ido de la escuela y el profesor terada regreso al puesto como tutor de la clase de sakura y en sima un chico nuevo se integraba su nombre hiraguizawa eriol de Inglaterra junto a él en la preparatoria donde iban touya y yukito se integraba nakuru hermana de eriol. Descontando esto las cartas debían ser cambiadas a cartas sakura recordaba haberle dicho el peluche amarillo a su dueña los cambios eran muy pesados drásticos sobre todo muy demandantes gracias a que cuando los cambiaba era por alguna situación de lo más peligrosa ya fuera para ella o sus amigos contaba con shaoran mei ling se había ido todo cambiaba rapido fuera por que quisiera o no esto seguiría asi pese a todo ella seguía siendo la misma niña tímida despistada y alegre de siempre, para ella todo siempre eran los simples movimientos mientras la observaba cocer con bastante esfuerzo y dificultad un osito de felpa que horas antes junto con sus amigas rika naoko y tomoyo habían comprado en la tienda de manualidades después de la escuela y por lo que la pequeña sakurita le había explicado el osito de peluche iba para yukito forma falsa del juez pero algo le estaba diciendo que no era tan seguro terminara en manos de este a saber por qué pensaba el peluchillo de color amarillo no le importaba demasiado después de todo nada es casualidad solo lo que era irremediablemente inevitable su antiguo maestre les enseño bien tanto a él como a su hermano este echo solo debía sentarse y esperar a ver de algo andaba orgulloso el guardián del sol sakura seguía intacta y madurando gracias a tan extrañas coincidencias observándola coser con esfuerzo cariño y dedicación aquel oso que a final de cuentas a kero le parecía de todo menos un oso era curioso no estar jugando videojuegos por estar observando a la chiquilla coser pero era su guardián ¿no? Debía cuidarla de todo ese era su deber para esto había sido creado

Fujikata (gritándole a sakura desde la sala): a cenar sakura-chan¡

Sacando de su dedicación y en simamiento sakura salió corriendo con mucho entusiasmo prometiéndole darle un pedazo de cena y postre al peluche amarillo el cual quedaba encerrado en su habitación

Sakura: gracias papa ¿oniichan no ibas a trabajar?-Mirando curiosa a su hermano touya-

Touya: no monstruo no tengo trabajo hoy es mi día libre y te lo puse en la pizarra –diciéndolo con un tono algo irritante solo para molestar a la pequeña cosa por la cual recibió tremendo punta pie ¿de cuando acá sakura era tan fuerte? se preguntaba mentalmente el mayor de los hermanos sobándose su espinilla-

Sakura: no soy un monstruo ¬¬ y no no lo había visto estaba…..-para este punto se sonrojaba furiosamente sin decir nada mas-

Fujikata: bueno ya dejen de pelearse ustedes dos y a comer ¡itadekimas! –calmando la situación esto ya era tan normal touya solo la molestaba para demostrarle su cariño no por nada odiaba tanto a shaoran o como touya le dice el mocoso chino-

Sakura y touya: ¡itadekimas¡ -los dos devorando su comida en cuanto sakura termina de comer se lleva su postre a su cuarto alegando tenía que terminar algo importante.-

Si algo se quería evitar era que su hermano la molestara por hacer el osito de felpa a yukito. Rika en la escuela le había comentado que si le regalas un osito de felpa hecho a mano a la persona que quieres era muy probable la persona te correspondiera el sentimiento lo que más deseaba sakura era ser amada por yukito-san. Iba meditando esto en lo que subía las escaleras con su habitual buen humor entregándole a kero su amado postre y ella se ponía a trabajar en el osito un rato más dieron las 10 dejo el osito a medio terminar sobre su escritorio al lado de su mochila y el uniforme del diario. El libro de clow fuera de su cajón sobre su escritorio y varias cartas ya convertidas en carta sakura sobre la tapa del libro las vacaciones de verano le habían ayudado mucho a digerir la información sobre yukito/yue a recibir en buen término la verdadera forma de kerberos era muy impresionante pensaba ella y había acabado sus tareas por primera vez en tiempo lo cual decía touya era totalmente un milagro haciendo cuentas las clases habían comenzado hacia un mes, un mes shaoran odiaba a eriol porque siempre tenía detalles a con ella flores una flor diferente cada día que la veía y a la única persona que podría decirse le hablaba con confianza era a ella eriol hablaba con los demás pero su mera presencia era muy intimidante para los demás menos para ella

Kero le había dicho parecía de todo menos oso su pequeño proyecto unos minutos antes y se había metido a su camita a descansar, ella hizo lo mismo mañana sería otro día había clases si pero en el receso acabaría su proyecto y se lo daría a yukito san con este pensamiento durmió plácidamente con una sonrisa en la cara como había pensado antes el león de peluche todo esto eran movimientos tan simples para ella no le veía mayor complicación la dulce sakura chan.

Otra vez los movimientos rutinarios de siempre levantándose tarde siendo despertada bruscamente por kero vistiéndose en tiempo record sin desayunar para alcanzar a touya patinando lo más rapido que puede solo para ver a yukito antes de la escuela y estar feliz toda la mañana de clases llevaba en mano el osito y los materiales para terminarlo en una bolsa cargándola en su mano derecha yukito de camino le preguntaba que llevaba en esa bolsa por supuesto sakura no respondió los movimientos naturales siempre terminaban en un sonrojo frente a yukito llegar a la puerta sakura a veces lamentaba eso llegar tan rapido a la puerta por querer estar más tiempo junto a yuki últimamente había notado lo mucho que el comía y pensaba hacerle un bento (N/A: el lunch pues) eso sería después ahora debía concentrarse en su osito que recordando las palabras de kero era todo menos un oso oh como la enfurecían esas palabras tanto trabajo le estaba costando para que el condenado peluche le dijera eso movimientos simples de nuevo el caramelo especial que yuki siempre le regalaba sonrió y de lo más feliz entro a clase afortunadamente el profesor aún no había llegado saludo rápidamente a tomoyo y a shaoran este último sonrojándose fuertemente

La pequeña no sabía bien por qué no pregunto tampoco justo cuando iba a contarte a tomoyo su plan maestro respecto al peluche una flor de manzanilla le aparecía frente a su nariz si los movimientos tan simples de nuevo las flores otra vez esto la confundía de manera radical y de nuevo esos movimientos tan cotidianos la sonrisa de eriol sus buenos días dichos con un tono especial ¿o ella solo lo imaginaba? No lo creía pues shaoran miraba con odio a hiraguizawa. Su prima reía de manera discreta sonrojada a más no poder aceptaba la flor y la ponía a un lado de su pupitre

Movimientos cotidianos y simples la campana suena el profesor terada entraba y a estudiar se ha dicho no se podía concentrar del todo pero sus notas tampoco estaban bajas la campana sonó otra ves

Los movimientos simples el recreo comenzaba se fue a un lugarcito apartado de los demás y comenzó a cocer rápidamente su oso el cual quedo relativamente bien exceptuando las orejas del oso no le terminaban de gustar esas orejas y como si su pensamiento fuera oído el joven ingles aparecía frente a sus ojos mientras el viento soplaba

Si se supone estos movimientos son tan simples y naturales entonces ¿Por qué se ponía de lo más nerviosa frente a la presencia del inglés? ¿No se supone quería a yukito? Oh si más de una vez se preguntaba lo mismo la pequeña antes de dormir y siempre quedaba sin una respuesta que fuera realmente coherente el cansancio la vencía y los movimientos simples siempre se abrían paso

Eriol: sakura san ¿te ayudo con tu osito? –Preguntaba cortésmente el inglés-

Sakura: eh¡ si gracias- respondía tímidamente la muchacha-

El inglés tomo delicadamente el peluche como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo y modifico las orejas dándole el aspecto de un verdadero oso a lo que la chica le miraba impresionada en lo que le oía decir

Eriol: las orejitas las hiciste muy atrás sakura san es por eso no daban el aspecto de oso si no uno más felino ¿en qué te basaste para las orejas? – preguntaba cómodamente mientras cortaba los hilos sobrantes y se aseguraba las puntadas fueran fuertes y firmes-

La chica no supo ni que decirle puesto que no quería exponer a los guardianes ni su posición ignorando olímpicamente que eriol hiraguizawa era la reencarnación de clow Reed lo sabría más delante cuando fuera el momento adecuado pequeñas casualidades disfrazando lo inevitable esto pensaba eriol cada vez que veía a la tímida sakura sonrojarse por cualquier detalle él le hacía y por más que este fuera la reencarnación de su antiguo yo no podía evitar fijarse en quien era ella ¿por qué negar le atraía? Lo negaba por lo que debía hacer causarle un poco de dolor por su propio bien para cambiar las cartas clow a sakura y realmente envidiaba a quien le daría ese osito de felpa que tenía en sus manos en este momento realmente lo envidiaba quería ser el, el objeto de amor y atenciones de la dulce flor de cerezo quería ser el ser que más amara en el mundo y sabia de sobra no sería asi sin embargo ¿Por qué no atesorar estos pequeños momentos que pasaba a su lado con ella? Realmente verla asi de feliz y contenta no tenía precio.

Al final sakura dijo vi un dibujo y pensé que quedarían bien asi veo me equivoque oye eriol ¿Cómo te puedo regresar el favor? – en lo que preguntaba esto tomaba en sus manos el peluchito ya arreglado luego agrego – puede ser cualquier cosa siempre y cuando este en mi alcance cumplirlo.

Esto sorprendió enormemente al peli azul ¿cualquier cosa dijo? Por lo que pregunto cautelosamente

Eriol: ¿estas segura cualquier cosa sakura san? –esto solamente lo hacía para asegurarse la chiquilla no mentía ni le tomaba el pelo-

Sakura: claro que si hare cualquier cosa para regresarte este favor – dijo segura la flor de cerezo-

La reencarnación de clow le agarro la cara con sus dos manos y solamente le dio un beso muy cortito en los labios dejando pasmada a la castaña el peli azul aun sujetando su dulce y sonrojada carita dijo

Eriol: con esto estamos a mano –soltó la frase con cariño y dulzura observando a la tierna oji verde totalmente sorprendida y agrego- realmente tengo envidia del dueño de este regalo – dejando a la castaña plantada en el patio se alejó a paso lento del lugar sonando la campana para las siguientes clases.

Por su parte sakura estaba pasmada ¿le había besado? ¿Fue real o solo lo soñó? Oyó la campana y vio a tomoyo su prima sonriéndole de oreja a oreja jalándola a clase ayudándole con sus cosas asegurándole que iría a su casa a tomar él té, tenían tantas cosas que platicar, sakura estaba segura de que sus compañeros le harían cotilla sencillamente no estaba en sus 5 sentidos para ponerse a pensar en eso entraron a clase solo observaba a un colérico li shaoran y a un sonriente eriol

Si definitivamente estos son los movimientos simples observando al muñequito de felpa un momento antes de atender definitivamente su clase.

que les parece? les gusto? no les gusto? quieren coserme a flechazos? ok dejenlo todo en rewiew pero eso si diganlo con cariño y con amor

atte: natsuki iniue


End file.
